legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 1/Transcript
Nevada: These must be the "Ancient Ruins" I've been hearing about. COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS.... Sergeant: (Comms) Milady, we're on standby if you need us. Nevada: Oh, you are such a sweetheart, Sergeant. I'm going in to reconstruct these pendants that once belong to those idiot Sirens. A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY.... Sergeant: Okay. But you may need to hurry up. I'm getting inbound signatures. Nevada: Who is it? Sergeant: It's... uh... It's him. Nevada: Who's this "him"? Sergeant: It's Lothor. Nevada: (Chuckles) Oh, don't worry about him. Just return to Shadowfright. I'll be out soon. Sergeant: Yes, Milady. (Nevada approaches the sorcery table.) Nevada: It's finally time... to turn these three into one. (Nevada uses the table and successfully reconstructs the pendants into one powerful pendant.) Nevada: Now the time has come to take away fellow classmates of those heroes like the Siren did once, as well as everyone else in this pitiful Multi-Universe!! (Evil laughter) (The ruins start to rumble. ANCIENT GUARDIANS arrive.) Nevada: Oh, this is gonna be fun! (Nevada gets out her shotgun and combats the guardians and destroys them one by one on her way out of the ruins. She exits the ruins and sees Lothor's ship.) Nevada: There he is. (Lother's ship lands. The hatch opens up and out steps Lother. With at his side is his general Zurgane. They go toward the ruins entrance and but stop when they see Nevada.) Lothor: Well, well, well. Agent Nevada. Gotta say, I'm impressed with the trouble you've stirred up. Nevada: Lothor. Your reputation precedes you. Lother: Well, don't believe everything you hear. Although there's no such thing as "bad press", right? Nevada: (Laughs) Indeed. Indeed. Well, now that we got that outta of the way, I suppose we should cut to the chase, yes? Lothor: Yes. You got something from these ruins. I want it. Nevada: Oh? You mean this? (Holds up her new pendant) Like it? With it, I'll have whole legions of followers under my command. Lothor: Something like would be useful to have. But I get this feeling you are not just gonna hand it over are you? Nevada: Heh. You're smarter then you look. (Puts the pendant away) No, I think I'll hold on to it, thanks. Lothor: Well if its like that then... Zurgane! Zurgane: Kelzaks! (A squad of Kelzaks appear. They surround Nevada.) Nevada: Oh no! I'm surrounded! Oh! What's a poor, poor, girl to do!? I'm sorry, Lothor! I promise I'll- (Suddenly explodes laughing) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I could not do it. The helpless damsel in distress stuff just does not work for me. So let's get right to the ass kicking! (Slams her fist into her palm) Zurgane: Destroy her! (The Kelzaks attack Nevada, who is dodging their attacks. She hitting them back with powerful punches and kicks. She grabs one Kelzak's arm when it tried to cut her with its dagger. She takes the dagger from it and starts slicing the Kelzaks) Nevada: I'm not even trying!! (Quick and with little effort, Nevada defeats the Kelzaks. She looks back at Lothor and Zurgane. Zurgane steps in front of Lothor with twin swords ready to defend Lothor. Nevada pulls out her shot gun ready to fight. They stare each other down. Then suddenly Lothor begins laughing and does a slow clap) Lothor: (Walks past Zurgane still clapping) That was quite something, miss Nevada! You a whole lot better then I thought you'd be. I respect that in a lady. Nevada: (lowers her shotgun) Well aren't you the charmer? Lothor: So I've been told. So that little pendant is gonna help take over this endless Multi-Universe? Nevada: (puts her shotgun away and brings the pendant back out) When I wear it, just a few words from my mouth, and anyone who hears them will do whatever I say. Lothor: Well then, why should we be fighting each other when we both want to take over? Nevada: Lothor. Are you suggesting what I think you are? Lothor: Two villains are a better then one. Nevada: An alliance between your space ninja warriors, and the Nightmare Forces. Lothor: I've got quite a few plans myself. Some that could keep our enemies off your back while you perform you little take overs. What do you say? (Extends his hand) Nevada: ...... (Evil laughing) I like you Lothor! I like you a lot! (Shake his hand) Deal! Let's return to your ship so we can meet up with the Shadowfright. Lothor: Excellent! Zurgane, return to the ship! And let's make sure our new guest is welcome. Zurgane: Yes sir! (Heads back to the ship) (Lother and Nevada head to the ship as well) Nevada: Lothor. I think this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 8 Caboose: Whoa! I just got a feeling that something bad is about to happen. Grif: Every time you say that, something bad DOES happen, you idiot!! Pinkie Pie (human): Don't talk bad about Caboose! Grif: Whoa, shit! I'll stop! Just don't hurt me!! Mich: Alright everyone, quiet. I just setup a meeting with the Megaforce Power Rangers. Freeze wanted us to meet with his friend, Troy. Tucker: I thought we we're gonna go after Nevada again. Mich: We need the help of the Power Rangers, Tucker. Besides, I don't think you should be helping us. Wheeler: Why not? Tucker: Cuz every time we see her, I can't stop staring at her ass. Cal: WHAT?!! Mich: (disappointed) Wow. Tucker: (guilty) Yeah. Mich: Feel good about yourself, "Ladies Man"? Tucker: No. Cal: Pervert!!! Mich: Tucker, I am disappointed. (Freeze enter with Troy.) Freeze: Everyone, glad you're all here. This is Troy Burrows. He's the Megaforce Red Power Ranger, and a good friend of mine. Troy: Nice to meet you all. Freeze told me a lot about all of you. (Looks at Tucker) Even that guy. Tucker: Oh c'mon! That was fucking rude of him. Mich: (Whisper) Not as rude as staring at a girl's.... Never mind. Troy: You gonna tell them what we talked about? Freeze: Uh, yeah. (To everyone) I have some crappy news, guys. Nevada gained the pendants that once belonged to Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. She fused them into one and plans to use them to influence everyone in the endless Multi-Universe. If she does that, the government of the Multi-Universe will collapse into absolute anarchy, setting everyone up to wipe each other out. And that's not all, Lothor's back. Mich: You're kidding! Last time, Mesogog trapped him in a jar! Freeze: I think he remembers. He's teamed up with Nevada and the Nightmare Forces. We need to stop them before they can put their plan into action. (Everyone agrees) Freeze: Hey Troy, why you go ahead of us. I need to speak to Cal. Troy: You got it. (Troy leaves) Cal: What is it? Freeze: Hey thanks for the privacy I needed with Sunset that first time we made out. Cal: No problem. I recognized the way she got us out of there and I figured she was just saying that to spend some time with you. Tucker: You know, I actually can't wait to see Nevada again. She's hot, but then again, her hotness could be a trap. Caboose: What about the trap? Mich: No. Caboose, listen. Tucker's just.... Tucker: You could go ask her if she's got the hots for me. I think I might've felt a connection the last time she hit me. Caboose: Tell her you'd like to make an emotional hot connection with her trap. Got it. Tucker: Oh, that's even better! Mich: Okay, A, stop saying "trap". And B, you're an idiot. Caboose: What about ambush? Mich: OKAY, JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!!!! (Complete silence.) Mich: I'm.... gonna go ready up with Troy. (Mich leaves.) Freeze: He doesn't seem to be in a good mood for a few weeks. Cal: He never used to be like this. During Project Freelancer, he was carefree. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts